Once Shuffle
by EvilRegalDearie
Summary: A collection of one shots based on the songs on my iPod. The one shots may not be exactly like each song but I hope you enjoy. Pretty much just randomness. Will change rating if I go past rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**This one shot is AU. No curse. No magic.**

_"'Cause all I did was love him, but I can't stop him walking..."_

* * *

Emma woke up, 8:15 in the morning. The buzzing of her alarm sounding next to her on her bedside table. She got up and turned off the annoying redundant noise. She wasn't sure why she always got up at 8:15. It felt odd to her that she didn't set it to 8:00 rather than 8:15. But this was something she'd always done, ever since childhood. It was routine.

The sun's rays hit her eyes as she placed her feet in her slippers. Henry would be getting up any minute now and so she made her way to the kitchen. Breakfast was her favorite thing in the morning. She, herself, wouldn't mind just eating Frosted Flakes but Henry was a growing boy and a hot breakfast was what she thought was best for him. Cooking was something she learned how to do during her pregnancy. Neal suggested it, seeing as they were soon to be parents and now it was a ritual she had grew accustomed to. If someone had told her she'd be cooking breakfast everyday 12 years ago, she would've said, yeah right. But now it was true. Now she had Henry. And he was enough to make her to try new things.

"Good morning, Henry." Emma said, watching the 11 year old wipe the sleepies out of his eyes.

"Morning mom." He replied.  
"Where's dad?" He asked, sitting down at the table.

"He must be working early this morning." Emma thought aloud, cracking eggs.

"He's always working." Henry said a bit sad.

"I know Henry." Emma said trying to comfort her son.  
"He's only working this hard so he can..."

"Give me my best shot, I know." The boy said, finishing his mother's sentence.  
"I... I just wish we could spend time together; as a family."  
Henry looked weary.

Seeing her son look so down casted, Emma starting thinking of a way to cheer him up as she finished the eggs and moved onto the pancakes.

It hurt her to see him so crestfallen. Flipping the pancakes, a solution had finagled its way into her mind.  
"Hey, how's this," the blonde started, "I promise we'll have a family day. Just you, Neal, and me. How's that sound?" She asked, looking over her shoulder.

Henry played with the cinnamon container on the table before answering.  
"Sounds good." He communicated. "And where would we go, Neverland?"

Emma smiled at his suggestion.  
"No, but as close to Neverland as we can get."

Henry began to smirk.  
"You don't mean?"

"You have been bugging us about it for awhile. Now's a good a time as any." The blonde responded.

"We are going to have so much fun in Disneyland!" Henry said, getting up from the table and running into his room.  
"I'm packing now!"

"I didn't mean now!" Emma yelled, somewhat surprised at her son's reaction.  
"I meant when Neal has some time off of work!"

Emma placed the plates on the table and the hot cocoa. She sat down and added cinnamon to her beverage. She was about to drink it when she heard Henry call her.

"What's wrong?" She asked walking to where her son was.

"I came in here to start packing you and dad's clothes but..."

"They're gone." Emma stated, looking into her and Neal's closet.  
All of Neal's attire had been removed.  
"That's strange." Emma said, confused.

Just then, the door to her apartment unlocked and Neal walked in.  
Emma came around the corner ready to ask questions when she saw him holding a suitcase.

"Uhh, Neal?" The blonde pondered.  
"What's going on?"

Neal looked down. He couldn't look at her. He looked around the apartment, searching for the right words to say. But he couldn't find them.

"Neal?" She asked again, figuring out from his facial expression that this wasn't something she was going to want to hear.

He put his hand in his hair before getting the courage to just rip the band aid off.  
"This... us... it isn't working. I'm leaving."

Her eyes glossed with tears as she tried to respond. Her throat seemed to betray her because it became dry. She swallowed and attempted again.

"What do you mean?" She inquired. Tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
He just shook his head.  
"I can't pretend anymore. I thought after Henry was born I'd pull it together. Fight this... whatever this feeling was that was telling me it wasn't working and stay with you. But that didn't work. I just can't pretend anymore. It's not fair to you. It's not fair to him."

"Neal..." She uttered, tears cascading down her cheeks.  
"I love you. He loves you. You can't do this to him. To us."

He looked down once more. He couldn't see her crystal blue eyes lose their sparkle.

"I'm sorry, Ems. I just... I can't. Not anymore."

"Dad?" Henry asked, overhearing his parents conversation. Though he was mad and sad, only sadness could be seen in his face. As sorrow poured from his eyes.

"I'm sorry little man."

"You said, you didn't want Henry growing up without a father." Emma stated.  
"How is this any different than what our parents did to us?" She inquired from her husband.

"I'm not leaving him. I'm leaving you." He replied.  
The harshness of his words hit her so hard, they left her breathless. It was as though she were drowning and Neal was the one shoving her head into the water.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought after Henry was born... I'm sorry." He placed the keys on the table and walked out. Leaving Henry to console his heartbroken mother.

* * *

The song is Suitcase by Emeli Sande. Thanks for reading.

Hold on, are Emma's eyes blue or green? Because if they're green I made a mistake.^


	2. Chapter 2

This one shot isn't AU. It's sometime after Emma and Snow get back from Enchanted Forest in season 2.

_**Centered characters: David, Snow, Emma, and Regina**_

_"It was a moment of weakness..."_

* * *

"I love you." Snow said, laying in David's arms. Smiling, she kissed him.

"Good morning to you too." He said, responding to his wife's gesture.

"Do you know what today is?" She asked him, breaking off their kiss.

David feigned uncertainty, scratching his head.  
"Tuesday?" He responded.

"Charming!?" Snow exclaimed, surprised to find that her husband had forgotten the significance of today. The curse had wiped everyone's memories for 28 years, that much was true. But she didn't think he'd forget one of the most important dates of their lives.

David laughed watching the love of his life get flustered.  
"I'm kidding, I know what today is." He said, reassuring her that he hadn't really forgotten.

Snow looked up at him expectantly, waiting for a decisive answer.

The corners of David's mouth turned up. An amused expression craving into his features. He knew she wanted him to say it. To give her a definite answer.  
"Not only is it Tuesday," the prince started, playing with Snow for a minute, "but I happen to know that's it's our wedding anniversary."

Snow kissed him again. As if grateful that her husband hadn't forgotten about their special day after all.

"What did I just walk into?" Emma asked, trying to avert her eyes. It was bad enough seeing Snow White and Prince Charming make out, but seeing her parents make out... that was just uncomfortable.

"Nothing, sweetie." Snow replied, sitting up with David.

"Snow was just congratulating me."

"Congratulating you for what?  
Because if it's for finding her. I think we pretty much know that you're an expert at that."

"Very funny." Charming responded.  
"However, what I was going to say is..."

"Gramps remembered their anniversary." Henry said, coming down the stairs.

"Oh." Emma replied, sitting down.

"What's wrong?" Snow asked.

"It's just... I didn't know. It's my parents wedding anniversary; that's something you know. I should be secretly planning a party. Instead I'm out buying cereal." Emma communicated, holding up the box of Cheerios.

"It's no ones fault, honey. Things around here lately haven't been exactly peaceful. With the curse breaking and being sent back to the Enchanted Forest. Things have just began to settle. And there's no need for a big party, spending a calming day with my family is all I want."

"Are you sure? Because I can call Ruby and set something up." Emma told Snow, pulling out her cellphone.

"It's fine." Snow assured her. "I have everything I need right here."

Emma found herself smiling at those words, as she put the groceries away.

* * *

"Emma, I know that your mom said she didn't need a big party for our anniversary but I want to give her one. She deserves it."

"David, are you sure that's what you want to do? Snow seemed pretty certain she didn't want a party."

"I know." David said. "But we haven't gotten to celebrate our anniversary in 28 years. With things being so hectic recently who knows if we'll get the chance to celebrate next year."

Emma was a little hesitant to go along with David's plan. Her mother sounded confident but her father was right. As of late, everything was so unpredictable.

"Okay." Emma decided. "I'll call Ruby and get things started."

"Thanks, sweetheart." David said, hugging his daughter.  
"Oh, sorry." He said pulling away from her. Remembering how recent things still were.  
"Was that uncomfortable?"

"Uhh... no." She replied.  
"Though, a little warning next time wouldn't be so bad."

"I keep forgetting how weird this must be for you."

"It's fine. I'll go tell Henry the plan. I'm sure he's got an interesting name for it."

* * *

"Operation lift off?" Ruby asked the eleven old.

Henry smiled. "See," he said to Emma, "I told you people would like it."

"Sure kid." Ruby responded.  
"I do like it."

"Shh!" Said Leroy. "They're coming!"  
Emma shut the lights off and crouched down next to her son.  
Waiting for the duo's arrival.

"David, I don't know why we had to come all the way to Granny's to eat. I wouldn't have mind cooking." Snow informed him.

"You shouldn't have to cook on our anniversary, Snow. Especially not the first one after 28 years of living in a curse." David said, staring at whatever was intriguing on the ground.

The princess stopped in front of the diner and gently brought his face up to hers. She grinned.  
"That was very thoughtful of you, sweetie."  
David looked away, avoiding her gaze and opened the door.

Snow just now noticed the lights were off.  
She looked at David. "Where is everyone?" She pondered, turning on the lights.

"Surprise!" The room roared.

"What's this?" The former school teacher asked.

"With all that's been going on around here the Prince wanted to make sure you two got to celebrate. Things change so fast around here." Leroy told her.

"You did this? David, I told you a quiet day at home was fine. You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"No trouble at all." Ruby piped up.  
"It's your anniversary you should be out having fun."

Though this wasn't what Snow had in mind. She was pleasantly surprised her friends and family had put this together.  
"How did I ever get so lucky?" She said pulling Charming into a kiss.

"To Snow and David!" Leroy announced, raising his glass. The rest of the guests followed suit when the door to Granny's opened.

"Sorry I'm late." Regina spoke, holding an entry.  
David let go of Snow's hand.

"What's she doing here?" Leroy said with animosity. Asking what was on everyone else's mind.

"I invited her." Emma said, answering his question.

David pulled Emma aside.  
"We're celebrating in partly because of Regina. If she hadn't redirected the magic over the well, I think it's safe to say we wouldn't be here today. No matter what she did in the past, we owe her our thanks now."

"Did you think to tell me about this?" David asked.

"I did but when I called, you didn't pick up."

David put his hand on his head.  
"Emma, she tried to kill us!" He disclosed.

"I know she did. But she's trying to change for Henry and I think we should give her a chance."

David shook his head in disbelief.

"She's right." Snow said.  
Both Emma and David looked at her.  
"Giving her a chance is the right thing to do."

"No. We've already given her enough chances and she still continues to try to kill us."

"Have we exceeded the amount of times we've given her a chance? Maybe." Snow begun. "But it's clear she's trying to change for Henry otherwise she wouldn't have redirected the magic over the well. David, what's one more chance?"

Snow could see her husband was still a bit weary. She looked over at Regina who was sitting at a booth by herself.

"I'm going to go over there and greet her." Snow told Emma and David.

"Snow, wait." But it was too late. Snow was sliding across from Regina.

Snow saw Regina's eyes widen as she sat on the other side of her. Then, she couldn't be sure, it looked as if the older woman began to smirk. Just like the evil queen used to when she had the upper hand.

"Hi." Snow said.  
Regina opened her mouth to say something but closed it immediately.  
"I'm glad you came. And I... we never thanked you for saving our lives. Thank you." Snow told the brunette.  
That look came upon Regina's face again making Snow feel uneasy.

"David thanked me earlier this afternoon. He didn't tell you?" The former mayor asked.  
Snow's face swept over with confusion.

"Speak of the devil." Regina said, watching David make his way over.

"What's going on?" He asked Snow.

"Regina was just telling me that you thanked her this afternoon?"  
Snow answered, her voice filled with inquiries. David looked down while Regina stood up.

Before leaving she reached into her purse and grabbed something.  
"Here," the brunette voiced, "you left this at my place." She handed Charming his belt and left the diner.

"Where'd Regina go?" Emma asked watching her leave.

Snow's face washed over with disbelief before contorting into sheer anger.  
She got up from the booth and quickly made her way into the bathroom. She locked the door and sank down, realization hitting her that her husband could actually be unfaithful.

"What did you do?" Emma asked, looking at him incredulously.

"I have to talk to her." He said, walking to the bathroom.

"Snow." He tried opening the door.  
He heard his wife's crying which caused his heart to break. He hated seeing her sad and to know it was his fault this time, that made it all the worse.  
"We have to talk."

Snow couldn't stop herself from crying. It was the worst feeling she had ever felt. Betrayal. And by her own husband, on their wedding anniversary.

"Snow, please. Talk to me."  
David was leaning on the bathroom door waiting for his wife to open up so they could talk.

"David, how could you?! After all we've been through!" Her anger was getting the better of her.  
"I thought... I thought you loved me?" The pixie cut woman said through her tears.

"I do love you, Snow. You must know that."

"Then why? How could you..." Snow almost whispered the next part, "sleep with her?"

"I wasn't thinking. I went over there to invite her to this and somehow it just happened. It meant absolutely nothing."

"Infidelity doesn't just happen David. You should have known better. You should have said no."  
At this point, everyone in the diner could hear their exchange.  
None of them understanding how Charming could do this.

"You're right. I am so sorry, Snow. I feel terrible for letting this happen. For letting her win."

"No." Snow said, picking herself up off the bathroom floor.  
"I don't blame her." She unlocked the door and looked at her guilt ridden husband.  
"I blame you. She didn't take your heart out, you let this happen. The moment after it happened you should've said something. You should have told me. Honesty of the heart? Do you remember that? If there was one thing our entire relationship has been about, it was honesty. And now we don't even have that."

"Snow, please... can't we talk this through?" David asked, watching his wife walk away.

"There's no getting through this Charming. This is a betrayal even I don't think I can forgive."  
Before exiting Granny's she turned her head back.  
"Was it worth it?"

* * *

The song I used is, 'Should've Said No' by Taylor Swift.


	3. Chapter 3

_"You called, I can't hear a thing"_

This is not AU. This is after they get back from Neverland. Lets just say, Henry hasn't turned 11 yet.

**Centric characters: Emma, Regina, Snow, Gold, David, and Belle.**

* * *

Emma Swan's cell phone rang, well it buzzed, you see it was on vibrate.  
"Yeah?" Emma said, answering her reverberating blackberry.

"What a welcoming way to greet someone." Regina said, responding to Emma's version of a, 'hello'.

Jaded by the older woman's sarcastic tone, Emma rolled her eyes.  
"What do you want Regina?"

The brunette sighed before replying. She wasn't used to what she was about to do. She hated it, but after a few moments of debating she knew it was the right thing.  
"I need you to do me."

The blonde dropped her cell phone. She couldn't believe her ears. Had Regina Mills really said, I need you to do me? Regina was pretty, sure, but she didn't swing for that particular team. Besides, she was was trying to work things out with Neal, Regina knew that. Why on earth would the evil queen need her? Especially in that kind of a way? Emma picked up her phone and walked across the street to Golds' shop. She never would've thought Regina was a... a lesbian.

The bell chimed as the savior made her way in. She was surprised to find Belle standing behind the counter.

"Hi, Emma." The auburn haired woman greeted happily.  
"What brings you here?"

Still a bit dazed from what Regina had said to her. The blonde didn't hear her.

"Umm, Emma?" Belle said, wondering what had the blonde so out if it.  
Emma stood there not replying. Her hands were on her hips and it seemed as though she were thinking about something.  
'Wasn't she with Graham? I just don't get it. Hell, wasn't she with Daniel?' Emma's mind was racing.  
'Well, she could be bisexual. That's gotta be it.' The blonde concluded.  
"She's bi."

Belle looked at Emma confused.  
"Who's bi?" She asked.

Emma's aquamarine eyes widened in embarrassment. Had she really said that out loud?

"Umm... no one." She answered trying to cover her tracks.  
"It's nothing."

"What's nothing?" Gold asked, walking in from the back.

"Emma was just saying something about a person being bi, whatever that means." Belle told him.

"You're telling me you don't know what bi is?" Emma inquired, shocked that she didn't know.

Belle shrugged. "I know it means 'goodbye' or 'I'll see you later'."

Emma looked from her to Gold, who happened to share the same unknowing expression as his girlfriend.  
The blonde raised her eyebrows still in shock.  
"That's not exactly what this bi means." She told her.

"Then what does it mean Miss. Swan?" Mr. Gold asked now.

She didn't know how to reply. She never thought she'd one day have to explain sexual orientations to Henry's grandfather.

"Uhh... well. How can I put this?" She thought out loud.  
"When a girl... why'd I'd say girl I should've said woman... Okay, okay..." She said, getting the right words together.  
"When a female is attracted to men and females, then they are what you consider bi. Which happens to be spelled B and I; bi." Emma stated successfully. She looked back up at the couple to see what they were thinking.  
Belle seemed to understand whereas Gold didn't.

"Why would a woman be attracted to another woman?" He asked her.  
"Do they just hate men?"

"That's the thing," Emma started, "they are attracted to men. They're attracted to both."

"Well, why?" Gold questioned.

"I don't know." The savior told him.  
"I'm pretty sure they're born that way. But if I ever meet a bisexual woman I'll be sure to ask." She said sarcastically.

Mr. Gold paused a minute, he looked like he was considering something. He then turned to Belle, who, at the moment, happened to be a polishing their chipped cup.

"You're not..."

She smiled, hearing his insinuation.  
"Relax, Rumple. I love you."

Her response wasn't quite enough for him.  
"But that doesn't mean you aren't bi." He said.

"I'm not bi. I'm...I'm..." She stopped mid sentence unsure of what she was.  
"What is it called when you're only attracted to men?" Belle asked Emma.

"Straight." She answered simply.

"Then I am straight."

Gold looked like he was lightening up a bit.

"But would it be so bad if I were bi?" Belle asked him.

"Not exactly. We'd just have to add a girl to our relationship. Do you have anybody in mind?" Gold quipped.

"Very funny." Belle said.  
"But I'm not sharing you with anyone else." She put her arms around his neck pulling him into a deep kiss.

Emma averted her eyes.  
"Umm guys?"

"Sorry." Belle said, breaking it off.

"What is it you came in here for?" Gold asked, looking at the blonde.

"Henry's present. I thought there might be something in here he'd like."

"Have anything in mind?"

"I thought I'd just look around and see."

Gold gestured for her to do so. And while looking around she saw David's spinning wheel, what was supposed to be her mobile. She saw many old brown books, and a green sail boat.

"Nice boat." Emma said, complimenting the ship.

"It's yours if you want. Free of charge."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Really, free?" She asked, taken aback by Golds act of kindness.

"Really, Miss. Swan. Henry is my grandson. If you think he'd like the boat, it's his."

"Thanks. But I think he'd rather have one of these swords. They are kinda cool." She replied, taking one out of it's case. The sliver glimmering in the light.

"Take it." Gold said. She expressed her gratitude once more before turning to leave.

"Emma, wait!" Belle said.

"Yeah?" Emma inquired.

"You... you said, she must be bi. Who were talking about?"

Emma looked at the ground. She wasn't sure if she should say.  
"Regina." She almost whispered.  
Gold's face held an amused expression before he started to laugh.  
While all Belle could do was utter a confusing 'oh'.

* * *

Emma left the shop with Henry's birthday present around her waist. She was headed to Snow's and Charming's to hide it there until Henry's birthday.

"Whoa." David said as he watched his daughter walk in with said weapon around her waist.

"Who made you mad?" He asked, smiling at his own humor.

"Birthday gift for Henry." Emma replied.

"Don't you think it's a bit much for an 11 year old boy?" Snow questioned.

"He's always wanted to be a hero. This is just what he needs to do so." Emma told her mother.  
"I'll make sure he's careful with it. And if not me, I'm sure Regina will."

Snow almost choked on her coffee.

"Are you alright?" Emma asked, looking at her mother.

"I'm fine, it's just..."

"Just what?" The savior inquired.

Snow looked at David who sat down beside her on the couch.  
"It's just," he said, continuing his wife's sentence, "Ariel told us about what you told Belle... about Regina." He finished, watching Emma's reaction.

"Geesh, news sure does travel fast around here."

"It's a small town." Snow pointed out.  
"But umm..." Snow cleared her throat, "just to be correct here. You think Regina likes you, romantically?"

"It's kinda what she said." Emma informed them.

"And what was that?" Her mother asked.

"She said she wanted to... you know... do it." Emma told her parents, embarrassed.

"But she's a girl and you're a girl." David said not completely understanding.  
"And she was in love Daniel, who's a guy."

"It's calling being bi, sweetie." Snow responded quickly.  
"Right Emma?"

"Uhh yeah." Emma replied.

"So, only girls can be bi?" David asked.

"No," Emma answered. "guys can be too."

"So, girls can be attracted to girls and guys and also guys can be attracted to girls and guys?"

"Yes." The blonde said.

"How do you get bi?"

"You don't. You're kinda just born that way."

"Then what am I?" David asked.

"You're straight." Emma told him.

"But Belle said straight means you're attracted to guys." Snow chimed in.

"I'm not attracted to guys." Charming stated frowning.

"I should've been more clear." Emma began. "Straight means you're attracted to the opposite gender. Since Belle is a girl she's attracted to men. And since David's a guy..."

"I'm attracted to girls." He finished.

"Right." Emma communicated.  
"Never thought I'd have to explain this to anyone let alone my own parents."  
She said, standing up and putting the sword in the closet.

"Emma, is that it? I mean, if girls can only be attracted to guys and guys only girls. Then can't guys only be attracted to guys and girls only girls as well?" Snow pondered.

"There's more?!" David asked.  
"I can hardly wrap my head around bi and straight."

"Those are the only two left." Emma responded.  
"Just like Snow said, there are girls who are only attracted to girls and guys who are only attracted to guys."

"What's that called, sweetheart?" Her mother inquired.

"When a girl's attracted to only girls then she's a lesbian."

"Thespian?" Charming questioned.  
"I thought that was a theatrical performer."

"She said les-bi-an." Snow told him, articulating the syllables.

"And when a guy's only attracted to men then he's gay."

"I thought that meant brightly colored." Snow responded, nothing but confusion on her face. Until she started giggling that is.  
"Just kidding."

"I'm still not sure." David said. "Why would Regina want to be with you... like _that_?"

"I have no idea." Emma replied.

"But if she is bi then that must mean you're..."

"Straight!"  
Emma interjected. "I'm straight!"

"If there's something you'd like to tell us, sweetie, it's okay. We'll understand." Snow assured her.

"I am not a lesbian!... or bi!" Their daughter exclaimed.  
"I'm with Neal. He and I are trying to work things out... I have no idea why Regina would think that."

"You should go talk to her." The pixie cut woman suggested.  
"You need to know if she does have feelings for you."

"What if she does?" Emma asked.

"Then she's probably scared. We didn't know what bi meant and she might not either. You need to talk to her Emma."

"Fine," she said standing up.  
"I'll talk to her. But if she tries kissing me you're the one telling Neal."

* * *

Emma stood outside Regina's mansion reluctant to ring the doorbell. Her mother had told her this was for the best but avoiding the brunette was what the blonde had in mind. Not face what was bound to be an uncomfortable situation. She swallowed hard as she reached for the doorbell and pressed onto the white button.

"Come in!" Emma heard the brunette yell from inside. She turned the knob and made her way into the former mayor's huge house. The smell of chocolate lead her to the kitchen where she saw Regina taking brownies out of the oven.

"Emma, hi." She said, placing the hot tray on the counter. She reached back in the oven to get the second tray.  
"I wasn't sure if you heard me when I called you earlier. My cellphone has been acting strange and when you didn't respond I knew it was acting strange again. What I was going to ask you was..."

"Regina, I'm not having sex with you." The blonde stated, cutting the brunette off. Emma didn't know how to let her down easily. And she really just wanted to get it over with anyway.

Regina was taken off guard by the savior's words so much so that it caused her to drop the tray of brownies and accidentally burn herself.  
"Damn it!" She let out, holding her right arm.

"Are you okay?!" Emma asked, concerned that she might have hurt herself badly. She rushed over to Regina's aid, turning the faucet on so she could sooth her burn. She placed her arm under the water for her.

"Oww!" Regina cried out in more pain.

"What is it?! What's wrong?!" Emma asked, trying to figure out how she can make Regina as comfortable as possible.

"The water... it's hot." Regina managed to say through her pain.

"Sorry." Emma said. She quickly switched on the cold water.  
Regina sighed under the cool sensation. Allowing Emma to calm down seeing that Regina was going to be okay.  
"Thank you." She said to Emma.

"No problem." The blonde replied. "Does this mean I don't have to have sex with you?"

Regina was perplexed.  
"What is this nonsense? Who said I wanted that? We may have the same son but that is the only thing we will ever be sharing. Do you understand?"

"I don't want to have sex with you either. But you're the one who told me to do you." Emma responded, not understanding Regina's refusal now.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked.  
"I said no such thing."

"This morning, did you or did you not say, I need you to do me?"

"A favor!" The brunette emphasized. "I said, I need you to do me a favor! My phone has been acting up, my voice must've went in and out."

Emma began blushing before she exhaled.  
"That's good news. I came over here thinking you wanted me or something."

Regina's face turned up in disgust.  
"Please. If I ever wanted a girl why in the world would I want you?"

Emma felt a little pang of hurt.  
"Well, we do have a son together." She defended.  
"And I don't think I'm ugly, so..."

"Not a chance." Regina replied.

"Whatever." Emma said, taking a brownie off the tray.  
"But just so you know, the whole town may think you're bi now. I might've told some of them you like me."

"What do you mean by 'might have'?" Regina asked, afraid of the answer.

"I told Belle and Rumple. And then Belle told Ariel, who told my parents."

"Fantastic!" Regina said, sarcasm radiating from her voice. "Mr. Gold will like nothing better than to make fun of me about this. And forget about it just being Storybrooke knowing. Now the whole entire world does because we all know how Snow is at keeping secrets."

For some reason Regina's little break down made Emma start to laugh.

"Nothing's funny!" The brunette said.

"Everything's funny." The blonde corrected, smiling.  
"Wait, what was the favor?" Emma inquired, stifling her laughs.

"Henry; since this is his first year with both his mother and father, I know he'd like for you and Neal to have him for his birthday."

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Really." Regina responded.

"That's very nice of you, Regina. I'd like that. I know Henry and Neal will too."  
Emma saw a flash of sadness in the brunette's eyes before it promptly vanished.  
"Henry will want to celebrate with you too Regina." She said, trying to make the brunette feel better.  
"You are his mom."

Regina shook her head. "I've had him all to myself for 10 years. I think it's time I try something new."

"Thanks." The blonde expressed again.  
"Sorry about all the chaos."  
She turned to leave and was halfway out the door when Regina called her.

"Emma, wait!"  
The blonde looked back.  
"What exactly does bi mean?"  
The savior exhaled a sigh of exhaustion.  
"Here we go again." She said to herself.

* * *

The song I used is Telephone by Beyonce and Lady GaGa. Thanks for reading (:


	4. Chapter 4

Let's just say the town line hasn't been fixed. And that Belle never lost her memories in season 2 episode 11. This isn't AU, this is awhile after they get back from Neverland.

**Centric Characters: Regina (who is ooc) Mr. Gold, Emma, Neal, Henry, Belle, and Ruby.**

_"I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to aim..."_

* * *

"Uhh... Emma, I think there's something wrong with the evil queen." Neal said, looking out his car window.  
"You mean, Regina?" Emma asked him.  
"Yeah, the evil queen." He answered her. "Isn't that who she is?" He asked.  
"Well, yeah. It's just... no one calls her that anymore. She's kinda redeemed now."  
"Oh," Neal replied, "my bad."  
"No problem." Emma responded. "Things aren't exactly spelled out around here. Wait, what's wrong with her?" Emma asked, hoping Henry still had two moms at the end of today.  
"I'm not sure." Neal said, "She seems kinda out of it. Do you want me to pick her up?"  
"Wait a second," Emma said, pausing for a moment, "are you driving?!" She almost yelled into the phone.  
"No." Neal replied, lying. He really didn't want a lecture.  
"Yes you are! I don't know how many times I've told you..."  
"A thousand." The former lost boy muttered under his breath.  
"Yes, you're right, a thousand. A thousand times! Things just stopped being hectic around here, I don't need you getting into a car crash, okay? Henry likes having you around and I'm not losing you again, got it?" Emma inquired from her husband.  
"Got it." Neal responded. "I'm not going anywhere, Ems. Know that."  
Emma couldn't lose the love of her life, not again.  
"Now, get off the phone." Emma instructed. "So I can, know that."  
"Alright," Neal said, "olive juice."  
Emma smiled while rolling her eyes. "Olive juice you too." She was the first to hang up and Neal pulled over to see what was up with Regina. He opened the car door and walked over to where She was wondering.

"Evil q... Oh right." He said, remembering. "Regina, are you okay? Cause you seem kinda... I don't know... out of it."  
The brunette looked at him with confusion in her dark brown eyes.  
"Can I help you?" She asked. "And how do you know my name?"

Neal looked at her like she was crazy. And well, she was, at least that's what he concluded for himself after hearing about what the evil queen had done.  
"Everyone knows your name, you're the evil queen. Or you used to be." He told her.

"I'm evil?" Regina asked. "Who told you that?"

Neal shrugged. "Emma, Henry, Snow, my dad... Pretty much everyone. But you're not anymore. You know, you've changed and all."

"Well, that's good news. I certainly don't want people frightened of me." Regina responded.

"You wouldn't have happened to cross the line?" Neal asked her. "Would you?"

"What line?" She asked him. "Am I not supposed to?"

"Hold on." Neal told the catatonic queen. "Just... just don't go anywhere."

"Where would I go?" She asked him.

He shook his head and walked towards his car to get his cell phone. "Are you still driving?" Emma asked, knowing it was Neal from her caller ID.

"No, I am not still driving." Neal informed her. "I'm talking to Regina and it seems she doesn't know who she is anymore. I think she crossed the line." He said. "And I mean that literally." Emma sighed over the phone. "Yes, Neal, I know you meant that literally and not figuratively. Do you think you can see if Regina will go with you?"  
"I can try but she doesn't know who I am. I doubt she'll want to get in a car with a stranger."  
"You've got a point." Emma replied.  
"Oh, crap." Neal communicated in distress.  
"Neal, what's wrong?" His wife asked him.  
"She's gone, Emma. I can't find Regina."  
"What do you mean, you can't find Regina?!" Emma asked, fear in her voice.  
"I told her not to move, even with her memories gone she still doesn't listen."  
"Neal, you drive and look for her. I'm gonna go to Gold's shop maybe his magic can help us."

* * *

"What can I do for you, Regina?" Mr. Gold asked, as the brunette came in.  
"You know my name? That other guy did too." She said to herself.  
"Regina are you feeling alright?" Gold asked. Regina was reminding him of the girl she was before she became the evil queen.  
"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine. I am. Who are you?" She questioned, amazed by all of the trinkets in this man's shop.  
"I'm Rumplestilskin." He told her. "But you know that."  
The former mayor looked at him, confusion etched onto her features.  
"Are you crazy? Rumplestilskin is a fictional character. He was a wily one that guy. He'd go around stealing babies. Oh my." She said, realizing her mistake. "Your parents must have named you that. How rude of me. But who would name a child _that_?" She inquired from the older man.  
"A very, _very_ immature father." Gold said through gritted teeth.  
"I'm sorry." Regina said, apologizing. "I didn't mean to bring up such a sore topic. You must hate me now."  
Gold chuckled at Regina's new innocence. "No, I don't hate you Miss. Mills. At least, not anymore."  
Her eyes got big. "You used to? Was it because I was evil?"  
"Who told you that?" He asked, coming to the realization that Regina's memories were completely gone.  
"That guy that found me. He said that I used to be evil but that I had redeemed myself. Is that true?"  
"Very much so." Gold responded.  
"Well, I'm glad I'm no longer evil, I don't want hurt anyone." She said, walking closer to his counter. She felt something very familiar about this man. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt like they've been together before. Many times. She found herself staring at him.  
"Uhh, Regina? Why are you staring at me?" He asked, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Before she could answer, the door to his shop burst open and blonde hair was soon to follow.

"Gold, I need your help. Neal lost Re..." Emma stopped her sentence when she saw the brunette staring at the pawn shop owner.  
"Regina? How did you get here?"  
Regina turned around and faced a girl with green eyes and blonde hair. "Do I know you?" She asked her. She turned back around to Gold. "Do I know her?"  
He nodded his head. "This is Emma Swan." He informed her. "You two have a son together." Regina put her hand over her mouth. "I'm quite sorry." She said, walking over to the blonde. She hugged her tightly and commenced to kissing her on the lips.  
"Woah!" Emma said pushing the brunette away. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
"I'm kissing you. Aren't we married?"  
"Definitely not!" Emma responded, wiping her mouth.  
"But he said we have a son together."  
Mr. Gold was laughing in the background and Emma was still wiping her mouth.  
"Yeah," the blonde begun, "because you adopted him and I'm his birth mother. We aren't together in _that_ way! I have a husband."  
"You don't hate me, do you?" Regina asked, sadden.  
Emma couldn't help but feel bad for reacting that way. Which was strange. "No, I don't hate you." Emma replied. "Just don't ever do that again, okay?"  
Regina nodded her head. "I won't."  
Emma walked over to Mr. Gold.  
"She's clearly lost her memories, is there any way you can fix her? Help her get her memories back?"  
Gold shook his head, as the two watched Regina play with the mobile that was supposed to be Emma's back in Enchanted Forest.  
"I'm not sure. I hate to say it but..."  
"She's going to stay like this forever?!" Emma asked, frightened.  
"No." Gold responded. "If you let me finish my sentence, I was going to say, you have better luck asking that blue fairy." He spat out.  
The blonde sighed in relief but got scared as she saw Regina's hand light up with flame.  
"What's happening?!" Regina asked, petrified.  
Emma's eyes were wide. "Gold do something!"  
"Me? What am I supposed to do? Only she can control it."  
"Well, you're the one who taught her, right? Go unteach her."  
Mr. Gold rolled his eyes at the word, unteach. He made his way over to Regina and held her arm, the one that consisted of the fireball.  
"Relax." Her told her.  
"I can't relax, there's fire coming out of my hand!" She said, panicking. "How is that even possible?!"  
"You have magic."  
"I do?" She asked him, intrigued.  
"You have fire coming out of you, Regina! Of course you have magic!" Emma yelled at her.  
The brunette got angry and the fireball got bigger.  
"Stop upsetting her, Emma! That's only going to make it worse."  
"What do I do?" She asked the man helping her. He seemed awfully friendly.  
"You have to relax, Regina. Can you do that?"  
"I can try." She told him. She focused on the helpful man and thought about them together, alone, without the blonde there. She smiled at the fantasy and the fire began to simmer down.  
"Perfect." Gold said, causing Regina to smile even bigger.  
He walked back over the counter and Regina followed him.  
"Mister, can you tell me more about myself?" She asked him. "I seem to remember nothing."  
"Uhh..." Gold began, realizing just how close they were.  
"Emma can do that for you. Henry has the book and in it you will learn all you need to about yourself."  
"Okay." She said, down casted. She really wanted him to tell her, not some book.  
'"Is it okay with Emma?" Regina inquired.  
"It's fine with me." Emma said. "Henry will be happy to see that you're okay. Well, kinda okay."  
"Who's Henry?" She asked her.  
"Uhh... our son. You know, the one you kissed me over."  
Regina looked down. "Sorry."  
"It's okay." The blonde repeated.

* * *

"Mom," Henry said watching Emma come in, "is my mom okay?"  
"She's fine, Henry. She's right here."  
The brunette walked in behind her. Henry suddenly hugged her and she just stood there, frozen a minute before returning the gesture.  
"You must be Henry." She said, looking at the boy.  
"What's wrong with mom?" He asked, looking over at Emma.  
"I've lost my memories." She told him.  
They broke apart and Regina began looking around the small apartment.  
"Is she going to get her memories back?" Henry asked his mother. "Or..."  
"Gold said we'd have better luck asking the blue fairy. First thing in the morning." Emma said to her son.  
"Okay." Henry replied. The door unlocked and Neal, Snow, and, David walked in.  
"I've been looking everywhere for you." Neal said to Regina, who looked at him knowingly.  
"It's a good thing my father called me. If it weren't for him I'd still be out there looking."  
"That kind man is your father?" Regina asked.  
"Kind? You really have lost it, haven't you?" Neal responded.  
"He was kind to me." Regina said, defending his father. "He told me there was a book that could help me remember who I am."  
"Right." Emma remembered. "Henry can you get Regina the story book?"  
"Okay." The eleven year old replied. He walked away and when he came back he was carrying this huge brown book. He handed the book to her.  
"Thank you, Henry." She said, smiling.  
"No problem." He responded.  
"This is such a big book." The brunette commented. "Who wrote it?"  
"That is a great question for the end of the series." Snow replied.  
"Huh?" Everyone said, looking at her incredulously.  
Snow shook her head. "I don't even know where that came from." She told them.  
"We're not really sure who wrote the book." Henry told his mother. "It could be August, the blue fairy, Rumple. We haven't figured it out yet."  
"Oh." Regina replied. "Well, I think it was Rumple."  
"Why?" Emma asked her.  
"Just because."  
"Okay?" Emma said. "Time for bed, kiddo." She told Henry.  
"Where do I sleep?" Regina asked.  
"You can sleep with me," Emma responded, "just don't try anything." She warned.  
"I won't." Regina replied.  
"Sorry, Neal." Emma said to her husband.

* * *

Emma woke up in her bed, alone.  
"Where is she?!" Emma asked, searching the apartment.  
"What's wrong?" Snow asked, waking up to a frantic Emma.  
"It's Regina, she's lost, again."  
"That woman is a lot of trouble even without her memories." Snow said.  
"I know." Her daughter agreed.  
"I'll call Ruby and see if she's at Granny's." Snow told her.  
"Good. I'll call Mr. Gold, she might've stopped by there again."

* * *

Regina stood outside Gold's shop. The cold air blew her dark hair every which way. She watched intently as a car pulled up and Mr. Gold got out.  
"Regina?" Gold asked. "What can I do for you?"  
"I read the book you told me about. Why did you take away my happy ending?" He was taken off guard by her bluntness.  
"What do you mean?" He questioned, opening up his shop.  
"I'm not angry with you." She assured him. "I'd just like to know."  
"I needed to find my son, Regina. I didn't care whose lives I had to destroy in order to accomplish that."  
"I know. That's why I'm not angry with you, you were looking for your son."  
"So why do you ask?" Gold inquired.  
"Well, I was hoping there was more."  
"More?" He asked. "Like what?"  
"Oh, I don't know." She said. "Maybe you wanted to..." The bell chimed and a certain auburn haired woman made her way inside.

"Good morning Rumple, Regina." She greeted, cheerfully.  
Regina felt herself get mad. She had read about Belle. This woman was apparently Mr. Gold's true love. Not if she had anything to do with it.  
"Hello? Miss. Swan? Yes, yes, yes. She's here, she's fine. You can come pick her up if you'd like." He told her. He then rolled his eyes at something she said.  
"Regina, are you okay?" Belle asked, having heard of her memory loss.  
"What's it to you?" The brunette answered, already annoyed of the girl.  
"Well, despite our history, I want to know you're okay." Belle responded.  
Regina rolled her eyes and began smirking remembering from the book that she had locked her up.  
"It appears Miss. Swan wants me to drop you off."  
"Okay." Regina said exiting the shop, and waiting by his car.  
"I'll take care of this. Do you mind watching the shop for me?" He asked Belle.  
"No problem at all, Rumple." They kissed each other and he left the shop.  
"Why do you like her?" Regina asked, once the two were in the car by themselves.  
"I don't like her." Gold said. "I love her."  
"Ugh. Why?" Regina asked.  
Gold raised an eyebrow, unsure of why Regina could be acting this way. As if she were jealous.  
"You've read the book, you know. You're not.. jealous are you?" He inquired.  
"Absolutely not! Why would I be jealous of her? I was a queen." Regina said, a disgustful look on her face.  
"Just asking." Gold responded.  
Regina softened up a bit and looked out the window. "So what if I was? Maybe I do like you."  
Gold stepped on his breaks and looked at the brunette. To say the look was incredulous would be an understatement. It was pure shock.  
She saw the way he reacted and taking her window of opportunity she kissed him. He didn't respond. She pulled back and saw that he still had that same expression on his face. She opened the car door and very quickly walked away.

* * *

"I've lost Regina." Gold said, over the phone to Emma.  
"You what?!" She practically screamed into her cell.  
"I give you one task! One task! And you can't even do that?! How many times can we lose one woman?" The blonde asked.  
"Ruby found her." Snow told her daughter.  
"Thank god." Emma said, she grabbed her coat and was out the door with her mother by her side.

* * *

"What do you want me to do with her?" Ruby asked over the phone, looking over at the brunette.  
"Just keep her there." Emma said. "We don't need her disappearing on us again."  
"Roger that." Ruby replied. She walked over to where Regina was sitting and sat down next to her.  
"How do you get a guy to like you?" Regina blurted out.  
"You want a guy to like you?" Ruby asked, scrunching up her eyebrows in disbelief.  
"Maybe." Regina replied. "How would you go about doing that?" She asked again.  
"It isn't Dr. Whale, is it?" The waitress questioned.  
"Who's that?" Regina inquired.  
"Never mind." Ruby said. "From my experience, if you want a guy to like you, you have to wear something sexy."  
"Sexy?" Regina whispered, blushing.  
"Mmhm." Ruby responded. "Get his attention. Men are visual creatures. I'm sure you have plenty of sexy clothes in your mansion."  
"I have a mansion?" Regina asked.  
"There you are!" Emma exclaimed walking in Granny's. "You have got to stop disappearing."  
"Thanks for watching her, Ruby." Snow said.  
"No problem." Ruby replied, getting up.  
"I want to go to my mansion." Regina declared.

* * *

"Where's mom?" Henry asked, as Emma and Snow walked into their apartment.  
"She's at her house. She wanted to go there."

* * *

Regina searched through her closet, looking for something sexy. Something that would guarantee her, Gold. Rummaging through a bunch if clothes she finally found something sexy. A red blouse and a very short black skirt. It definitely wasn't knee length. The blouse was almost see through; almost.

"Wow." She said, once she put it on. "I do look sexy."

* * *

"Belle, you'll never believe what happened to me." Gold said as he came through the door to his shop.  
"Belle?" He called out, assuming she must've gone in the back.

"Belle had to... leave." Regina said, walking in from the back.  
"Regina, what did you do..." He stopped, taking in her revealing appearance. "What are you wearing?"

"You like it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Belle ever pull something like this off? I bet she doesn't even love you. I bet she's just using you for your power." She let out.

"Aren't we jealous." Gold said, still not believing Regina could act such a way over him.

"I am not jealous! She's just not right for you."

"And you are?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Indeed I am." She said, walking closer towards him.

"Then I guess we have to kiss." Gold said.

"Really?" Regina asked, smiling.

"Yes, but before we do that. How about a drink?" He took out two glasses and poured him and her a glass of wine.

Regina shrugged. "If it pleases you." She said. They clinked their glasses together and Regina drank hers first.

"How do you feel?" Gold questioned. Staring at the brunette for signs of remembrance.

"I... I feel," she looked down at her attire, "I feel exposed." She replied.  
"What the hell am I wearing?!"

"I don't know." Gold responded. "But a custome change is most definitely in order."

"Right, right." Regina said. She used her magic to change her outfit. Once that was done she turned to Gold. "What the hell has been going on?" Regina asked him.

"Do you really want to know that?"

* * *

**A/N**: I know what you're thinking, this was just crazy! Yup, I'm crazy. But thanks for reading (: The song I used was 'See You Again' by Miley Cyrus.


End file.
